


Comfort of Parents

by WhiteCrane



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: Zilong and Estes noticed a change in their son's mood, a change that comes by whenever he's reminded of his past, so the two, as loving parents, comforted their son.





	Comfort of Parents

**Author's Note:**

> bshak03 on ig owns the Original Characters here and I used them to write, it really helped me have the motivation to write again since I've been an utter mess when I couldn't write. 
> 
> Estes is White Crane in this one~ 
> 
> The two are married and have children ^^
> 
> Enjoy~

The temple of a known family somewhere around the Land of Dawn is surrounded by absolute peace, the nature gracing them with warm weather and pretty sight. The fierce fighter, the Son of the Dragon and the great healer, the White Crane King are known to have been married for years, responsible for the family in this well-known temple. 

"I've noticed something, love." Zilong called out as he sat on the edge of the bed where Estes laid. Said man sat up to lay hands upon his husband's tan skin, "Tell me." He uttered. Zilong looked over at him, first studying the softness and youth that etched on his husband's face, making him think if they've truly gotten older. 

He then sighed. 

"Our son carries sorrow in his eyes everytime he looks at his sisters." Zilong said, hoping his husband could ease him with his calm soul. He always shared his worries with Estes, for the man was better at handling such. He hates the way Estes' face turned sad though and it's painful to see the pain on his face. 

"I've noticed as well.. he.. you know he went through awful things before we took him as our own. He'd been like that at times ever since our twins were born." Estes told him then while Zilong wrapped an arm around him, embracing him by the side. 

"Perhaps our son is reminded constantly of his past. I can read it in his eyes. They're the same as yours everytime you look at things that made you remember past events. Sad." Estes sighed and Zilong kissed the top of his head, making sure to caress his arm. "We should talk to him about it.." He suggested, feeling Estes nod. 

"Better yet, we should do something for Guang. Our son needs to be happy." Zilong smiled at his husband's response and hummed. "He does." Then the two spoke about their plan.

Meanwhile, the lonesome boy sat upon the stairs of the large temple he'd come to known as home. His golden eyes watching over the female twins that played around the gardens. The pain resided in his heart and he couldn't help but listen to the voices of the past, pulling him into a path he had long since taken, to a place he buried a long time ago. 

Guang pushed a few raven strands behind his ear, trying to pull himself out of his memories, attempting to listen to his sisters' joyful voices instead. The two were happy, and Guang loved it that way, he'd rather see them joyful than not at all. 

Before he'd been taken by his new parents that he came to love as if they were his own blood, he had sisters as well.. and it hurts when he looks at his twin sisters, Jiabao and Huahua, for the two resembled the faces of the siblings he loved and lost. 

Though he should've let go of the past as soon as he was taken in by Zilong and Estes, he couldn't help but just remember and it hurts- hurts deep inside. 

He clicked his tongue in slight frustration as he felt tears prick his eyes. He sniffed and looked up to avoid it, closing his eyes even. He couldn't cry- he  _shouldn't_. If he cried, the feeling will only worsen and it'll be harder for him to forget it. The tears however, thought so differently as he felt them beginning to overflow. He stood up hastily then, about to run to his own chamber when his twin sisters called to him. 

"Brother!" Jiabao was the first to call and he stopped in his tracks. "Are you-" "okay?" How the twins were always in sync had his tears flow against his will and the question itself made his heart lurch more. 

He did not face them, knowing they'd see his tears but he dismissed them with a wave as he mustered the gentlest voice he could as he responded, "I-I'm well, worry not." The stutter made him hiss and he hoped the two would let it slide. When he heard them say "Okay." it was a relief and he took the chance to go to his chamber, wiping his tears all the while so the servants passing by would not wonder. 

He kept his head down low, hurrying his steps, hoping no one will see him in this situation, until he heard his dad's voice. 

"Guang, son." His breath hitched and he hesitantly stopped, keeping his head down even as his father came in front of him and nestled a palm upon his shoulder. "D-Dad." His voice failed to hide his distress and Zilong looked sadly at his son before he gave him an embrace. "You don't have to hide, son. Your mom and I knows.. come. Come with me." Guang only let his father grab him gently by the wrist as they went to Zilong and Estes' room. 

Though he'd rather lament alone, he knows his parents won't let him do so. He knows it's not to intrude his privacy but rather to give him comfort. Everytime he's upset, his parents were always there to cheer him up and sometimes, it's better to have them with him when he's at his lowest. 

As soon as they entered the chamber and stopped in front of the bed, Estes quickly embraced his son tightly with a sad smile, "Oh darling.. tell us what ails you." He whispered and Guang couldn't help but sit besides him and return the embrace, burying his face at Estes' shoulder. 

"M-Mom I.." he couldn't describe the feelings that overwhelmed his heart, the bits of agony and sadness along a warmth got his tears to overflow once again and before he could explain, he was already crying. 

He felt like a child when it came to his parents. Perhaps it was because he was their child, albeit not by blood, at least by heart. The twins were the only ones that shared the same blood with Zilong and Estes, Guang was adopted, but sometimes he forgets, and when he remembers, it gives him pain. 

He felt his father wrap an arm behind him to hug him as well and it makes him cry even more. "Take it slowly, son.. you've no need to rush. Mom and I are here to listen." Estes and Zilong's fatherly and motherly manners was the reason why they were great parents, and it would be a lie if Guang said he did not love them as if they were his real ones. 

They were like his best friends as well, always there to comfort him. 

So Guang told them what had been bothering his mind for the past few weeks. 

"I miss them." Just a statement from his lips already affected his parents greatly, and he knows why. "I miss  _them_ so much.. I thought I would get used to it.. I thought I'd be able to live with Jiabao and Huahua without thinking of how much they resembled my sisters.. my  _dead_ sisters." He cried his heart out, all the while the two listened and caressed his back and head. 

He was truly a child when it comes to them. 

"But they- they look so much like them that it hurts me so. The memories of the past pulls me in each time I lay gaze upon their figures and it  _hurts_. It feels as if my past is haunting me. I've no clue what to do." He sobbed, even more so when Estes placed a soft kiss on his head. 

"The souls of your sisters who had long since passed must've been given a new chance to live, son.. perhaps Jiabao and Huahua were born not to bring you to the past but to  _remember_ it by heart, that even if you have a new family, you must not forget who came first. You love them, do you?" Estes asked and Guang nodded, sniffling. "O-Of course I do! I love them all.. it's just hard for me to handle the remembrance." 

Zilong gave him a pat on the back so Guang glanced at his father who sat by Estes' right. "It's natural for us to get hurt by reminders we'd rather not have poking at our heads because it brings out emotions of before, and the best thing to do about it, in your case, is to honor them instead of mourning them. I know it's hard, but you cannot live in the present if you keep coming back to the past. There might be reminders, but you shouldn't let them pull you back to a place of a long time ago. You have to let go." 

Guang fell silent for a while, thoughts racing in his head as he thought of what his parents told him. It wasn't easy to let go, it was difficult, so how could he? 

"How do I..?" He looked up at his mother. Estes understood the question instantly and he smiled, "You let go not by forgetting, but by accepting and honoring. Honor their deaths and accept the truth. Love your twin sisters the same you loved your deceased sisters. It won't be easy Guang, but me and Zilong here, we'll help you. We'll be there for you so never hesitate to come to us when you are sad." Guang couldn't help but smile widely in spite the tears. 

"Thank you mom, dad.. I love you both so much.. I wouldn't know how to handle this on my own." He meant every word, starting to feel better by every second. 

"That's what we're here for, son. We love you very much." Zilong hugged both his husband and son, making Estes laugh gently as they crushed Guang into a tight hug. 

His tears soon stopped and a smile remained on his face, the grin on his father's face with his mother's laugh along with the joy he saw from his sisters made his sadness disperse, and he thinks of how much he loves this new family. 

He loved his old one very much, and he'll love this one much more. 

He'll protect his sisters as well, protect them from every harm no matter what the cost would be. He wasn't able to protect his past sisters, so now he'll do anything to protect Jiabao and Huahua. 

Even if it means dying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy this even if it's short TvT
> 
> I love the family so much and leT GUANG LIVE OMG AODBSJA I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE-
> 
> Also a reminder that I do not own any characters here. Zilong and Estes belong to Moonton, and Guang with Jiabao and Huahua are from bshak03, their rightful creator.


End file.
